Riches and Rags
by Be Obscene
Summary: Caroline is a young girl from England working as a nanny and the family she is assigned to has a rebellious daughter she wishes she could try and bond with. At first she might seem tough and reluctant but Caroline has a few tricks up her sleeve. A Maxoline story. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**In this Maxoline story, a British Caroline is hired as a nanny to a wealthy family and meets their estranged teenage daughter, Max. It will take place over a number of years as Max will be very reluctant to accepting Caroline as an authority figure or even a friend. But maybe just maybe Caroline can find a way to reach her.**

"Thank you for meeting with us", the husband and wife shook Caroline's hand. She was afraid she was going to be late getting to the diner since she was still getting used to the city and didn't own a car.

"I'm terribly sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for me. "

"No, no, not at all", assured the wife, .

"You've only been here 2 weeks? ", Mister Black asked.

"20 days now."

"Your resume is quite impressive, Caroline."

"Thank you. I've kept busy."

"So why, New York?", Mister Black asked .

"Why not?", she laughed.

presented a folder to her. Pictures inside of their children, 4 of them ages 12-17. "That's Michael, Judy, our youngest. Anthony and Margaret."

Caroline looked through the family photos from years taken together during Christmas. They seemed like an ordinary family. 4 kids that didn't seem like too high maintenance but then she came across a couple pictures with a 5th. One photo taken at a picnic at the park showed a girl dressed all in black off to the side away from the family.

saw the look on Caroline and knew she had to explain, "That's Max."

"Oh."

"We don't have that many pictures of her."

"I see...", Caroline felt a little uncomfortable, "When did it happen?"

The couple weren't sure what she was talking about, "Did what happen?", asked Mister Black.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is she still with us?"

They laughed, Caroline felt stupid but joined them, "She's still alive", said Mrs. Black.

"At least we think she is", he joked.

"She isn't really into being a part of the family activities", added.

"Oh…that's too bad. But I'm sure I could twist her arm."

"I wouldn't bother, Caroline, she's not really an easy girl to reach", Mrs. Black laughed.

Caroline was still very curious about this girl, the one picture she saw of her at the park intrigued her, "We shall see."

Caroline was to meet them at the Black house on Monday morning, school was starting in a couple weeks and they really needed to get the kids ready. Mr. and would be working late so Caroline was responsible for following their strict rules and schedule. Caroline was at first startled by the amount of work with hardly any breaks in between but realized that once she met with each of the children then maybe she could get some bit of a break especially with the older ones.

Nobody that knew Caroline would ever think one day she would be looking after children, she didn't seem nearly as mature or sophisticated in her teenage years. She didn't expect much trouble. Her friends back in England would joke and tell her not to sleep with anybody. Caroline laughed at that, the oldest Michael had just turned 17. Even is she were to have the urge to have an affair everyone was too young and far too old.

She had her cell phone charged, her white blouse and black skirt ironed, hair done and she was out the door with her purse, ready to be there on time. The cab was waiting and when she told him the address he gave her a look in the rearview mirror, like he had gone there several times. He knew from the way she was dressed that she was the new girl the family hired. They stopped in front of a beautiful looking townhouse, Caroline nearly gasped. "Good luck", the cabbie exclaimed after she paid.

She nervously walked up the steps, high heels clicking. Mister Black must have seen her cab because he opened the door for her, "Caroline, come in and meet everyone!"

Four out of the five children were lined up in the living room almost as if they were there for Caroline to inspect; she knew Max had to be up in her bedroom, she knew her type. Each of them introduced themselves and seemed rather polite. "I like your accent", said Judy.

"Thank you", Caroline replied.

"I hope you'll be here long." Caroline wasn't sure what she meant at first but assured her she would be.

Mister Black and Mrs. Black felt comfortable enough leaving them with her. Caroline needed to get started with laundry but she still wanted to see Max. "Max never comes out of her room", said Margaret, 15, "You probably won't see her until dinner."

"Right, well, I guess I will get started then", Caroline said, going over the schedule she memorized in her head all night before. She needed to take Judy to soccer practise in another 2 hours and drive Anthony to the pool on the way along with dry cleaning using Mrs. Black's SUV.

When she was 16 she never would ever think she's be paid to do someone else's laundry but seeing how much the job paid she wasn't close to complaining. Looking at the piles that looked like they collected before she came could have fit in a storage closet, this would take forever just to separate. There was a lot of black, most likely Max's, it didn't look like she used any other colour but a few here and there. She came across some bras that were the biggest she'd ever seen, one had to be Mrs. Black's, a size of 32 DD. "Holy shit!", she cried. She had to laugh at the ridiculousness of its size, she didn't even notice 's breasts at the diner.

The rest of the day was hectic, she spilled scalding hot coffee on her lap when she dropped Judy off at soccer practise because another big SUV decided to cut in front of her. Anthony was late for his swimming lessons because of a traffic jam and realized how far she would be behind on her to do list. She drove all the way back to the house and ended up driving back because she forgot about the dry cleaning. After she dropped off the dry cleaning she came home to mud in the kitchen, tracking from a dog she didn't even realize was part of the family.

When she had maybe five minutes she decided to check on Max while she had vegetables boiling in a pot. It wasn't hard to figure out which door led to her room, a large Stop sign on the door along with some Danger and No Crossing signs which Caroline thought was very cliche. She knocked on the door and heard some murmuring but couldn't make out what was said. She opened the door, lights off except for the blueish light coming from a laptop. Max was sitting up in her bed, "Hello, Max."

"Yeah…Hello", she said sardonically.

"How, are you? I'm Caroline and…"

"Yeah, you're our newest family addition", she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Caroline wasn't sure why she wanted to be so difficult, sure she was an authority figure but she still felt like she was still technically a young person that even Max would be able to talk to. Max did take the time to look over Caroline's outfit, faded coffee stain and all, "Are you with one of those British Nanny shows?"

Caroline chuckled, "My no, I'm nothing like those women."

"Where did you get your training? How do I know you're not some crook casing the place?"

"Max, I assure you that I am not that at all. Now dinner will be ready soon and I hope to see you downstairs."

"Yeah, sure thing, Mary Poppins", she went back to doing whatever she was on her computer, Caroline expected something illegal.

Caroline thought of a comeback, "Enjoy your underworld, Wednesday Addams!", she smiled and closed the door.

Max rolled her eyes and sighed, "Your days are numbered here, blondie."

Thankfully everything seemed to go well, she set the table and everyone came down, even Max. Their parents wouldn't be joining them but they would be there before they go to bed. "Nice of you to join us, Max!" Max didn't make eye contact with anyone, "She sat down and began to eat before everyone else, "What does everyone think?"

Everyone but Max said they loved it, she was trying to figure out what she was eating, picking and staring at what supposed to be a well cooked roast. She didn't ask to be excused, "Yeah, fantastic", she left her barely eaten food and stomped upstairs.

Judy was concerned but not about Max, she was looking around the table, "Where's Anthony?"

Caroline completely forgot to pick him up after practise, some day this turned out to be. She left in a hurry, she wanted to be at the Black's home before they suspected anything. Anthony seemed forgiving enough saying every nanny forgot him on their first day given all the chores his parents insisted on. They just made it home and Mister and Mrs. Black and came in several minutes later.

"Thank you for everything today, Caroline", Mister Black was pleased by how spotless the kitchen was.

Mrs. Black looked a little shocked seeing the dog, this great dane lying on the floor, "Where did that come from?"

Caroline had never felt more embarrassed, she had let a strange dog into the house and knew she would really have to make it up to them tomorrow.

 **Thank you for reading. Rating will change to an M. More next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The family begins to warm up to Caroline but what about Max? Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if like.**

2 weeks went by and Caroline was amazed she still had a job. The work week did keep her preoccupied and some weekends but she did wish to at least have some time to herself that didn't involve cleaning her apartment. She was single in this big city and didn't really know anyone. One day she had the idea to take the kids to the beach but of course was told Max wouldn't join them.

"She hates the sun", Judy told her.

"Well, she can't just stay in her room all the time, it's not healthy", Caroline braved going up to her room once more to see how she was.

"We don't want any!", Max shouted when Caroline knocked on her door.

"Max, we're going to the beach, won't you join us?", Caroline waited for an answer, what she got instead was Max opening the door; she had no idea Max was as short as she was, she had such a pale long face and dark rings under her eyes, long jet black hair. She was wearing a dark hoodie and looked more drained than the last time she had seen her. Caroline flashed a smile, her white teeth probably blinded the girl.

"I'm sick", she said this very matter a fact, looking Caroline in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", she was ready to put a hand on Max's forehead when Max back away and swatted at her hand.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I'm just checking for a fever", Caroline assured her.

"Yeah, right. Look, I don't want to go, ok?"

"Do you want me to make you some soup before we leave?"

Max sighed, "I guess…"

"What kind would you like?" Max shrugged, "I can always leave a can out for you."

She laughed, "I don't cook!"

"Not even soup?"

"No…are we done?", Max asked looking like she was tired of standing.

"I'll boil you some chicken and noodle. Maybe when you're feeling better I could show you how to cook. It's so much better when you learn how to look after yourself", she smiled again, trying not to let her down mood get to her.

"Yeah…", Max went to close the door.

"We won't be long, I'll come back to check on you."

Caroline did feel a bit guilty just leaving her there while they went out. She was optimistic about getting back out there and perhaps socializing a bit. "You shouldn't feel bad about Max, she's a freak!", Margaret declared as she rode in the back seat of the SUV with Judy and Anthony. Everyone laughed but Caroline wasn't having it.

"Margaret, you shouldn't say things like that about your sister!"

"It's true!", exclaimed Anthony.

Michael sitting shotgun tried to act mature but he also agreed, "Ever since she turned 14 she started acting out. Nobody's sure what's wrong with her."

"She's going through a phase. I'm sure", Caroline pulled into the parking lot.

She made sure everyone had sunblock and everything they needed. She had her own fold out chair and towel along with a one piece red bathing suit. She wanted to get a tan, as she sat on the chair watching the kids go into the water she thought about how Max would look if she tanned, her skin looked awfully white.

Judy urged her to get into the water, she really didn't want to at first but decided for a few minutes wouldn't hurt, it was getting hotter out. "I like your swimsuit."

"Thank you!", Caroline shouted after getting waist deep. Once she got used to the freezing temperature and calmed down she was able to talk, "I bought it because it reminded me of Baywatch."

"What's Baywatch?"

"It was an American show about lifeguards. It was my first exposure to American culture."

"Wasn't that show really bad?", Michael asked overhearing from a few feet away.

"Caroline smiled, "Well, it did have its moments."

She wouldn't dare go into the details about the reasons she liked that old show. In her teens, she was a very curious girl. She enjoyed imitating everything she saw on TV and idolized several celebrities. Something awoke inside her when she saw the people on Baywatch, specifically Pamela Anderson, but she wasn't sure what her fascination was. She became obsessed and would never miss an episode with her in it. Things got out of hand once when her mother walked in on her masturbating, it was one of the worst things she's ever been through. She was forbidden from watching the show or doing that with her hands ever again or else she would be sent to a strict private school.

Caroline never thought of herself as a lesbian but she did admire the female form and did think it was juvenile that she got flustered seeing large breasts; she didn't care if they were real or fake some times, just something to gawk at. When she saw that huge bra in the laundry it brought back memories of her old urges, she felt so ashamed of herself.

* * *

Months went by and Caroline would see Max more often, she did come out of her room and even participated with the family to an extent. Caroline decided one day to stop the nice girl routine and be more authoritative. "Max, your mother wanted me to make sure you got your homework done!"

"It's done!", she was watching TV, her book bag was on the floor with nothing even opened. Caroline was in the middle of laundry and had no time to deal with Max's sass. She walked by the couch, large bras on top of the heap of clean clothes in the basket. Max saw the bras and smirked, "Here, I can take my bras", she stuck a hand out.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Max. Now get your homework done!"

* * *

Caroline and the Blacks had become like a close family now. She was getting used to a routine and even met a few friends to hangout with whenever she found the time. Everything changed 2 weeks before Max's 17th birthday. Caroline saw Max wearing such a heavy sweater on a warm day, she always wore such baggy clothes. "Max, it's such a beautiful day out, you don't need to be wearing that."

Max frowned, "I feel more comfortable."

"Are you sure? I never see you just wearing a shirt or anything…you shouldn't feel ashamed of who you are."

Max rolled her eyes, "Well, if it will make you feel better", she lifted up her sweater and threw it aside. Caroline's eyes looked like they were about to blow up, Max's tight black tank top was no match for the largest breasts Caroline laid eyes on. Max was hiding this so well for over a year. Caroline couldn't keep her jaw closed and Max noticed, "Um, are you alright, Caroline?"

"What? Uh, yeah."

"Hey, I'm going to be out late tonight and I don't want my Mom freaking out. Think you could cover for me? It's nothing bad…"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure…I was young once."

"Awesome!", Max looked over her tank top, she knew it was about time to change into something else. She threw it off and landed on Caroline's shoulder, "Can you wash that for me?" Caroline couldn't believe it, the same bra she had picked up on her first day thinking it was 's. Max walked away leaving Caroline to try and remember how to act like a civilized human being.

 **Things are going to be a lot different from now on it seems.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that Caroline found something new to like about Max what will happen now? Sexy shenanigans? Please review!**

Caroline was in awe, this young girl was making her feel such a feeling in her loins it was criminal; which it was since Max was still considered a minor and her thoughts would be considered innapropriate by most. She felt ashamed of herself for ogling those massive melons of hers, or at least that's what she thought of them. Voluptuous and pale, this girl was bringing back images of her youth like the first time she set eyes on Pamela Anderson. She needed to act calm and professional in front of her, not like some pervert.

She felt so weak when she saw her now, feeling like an idiot. Everything changed when she lifted her shirt. But Caroline couldn't understand why she covered up if she was such a beautiful girl. Caroline had to remind herself how wrong of it was to think this way, she hadn't been bi curious in years and she had moved on from it but it was so hard to concentrate now that she knew Max's big secrets; she wondered if everyone in the house knew.

She had a very naughty idea but wasn't sure she would ever get away with it if she had the guts to go through with it. She knocked on Max's door one morning before she went to go shopping for groceries. Max was once again in darkness with only her laptop screen providing any light. Caroline sat on the end of her bed, "Sup?", Max asked as she ate from a bag of chips.

"Max, remember when I asked you why you don't dress less...frumpy?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, you are becoming a very beautiful young woman after all and maybe it's time to dress a little more..."

"Like you?"

"Well, no, I imagine you wouldn't like that very much", she laughed nervously, "But from what I could tell when you finally took off one of your sweaters you had quite...the fugue."

"Huh?", Max was really only half paying attention to this but was beginning to get curious at what she was getting at.

"You have a very...knockout physique."

"Me?", Max laughed.

"You don't have to hide from the world, I could help you."

Max laughed again, "Oh? Are you a miracle worker?"

"Well you're not Helen Keller so I don't think it's nearly as impossible as you think." They both laughed.

"I don't know, Caroline you want to change me and make me into one of the normal girls."

"I'm not saying that, you can still be you."

Max thought about it, it seemed hopeless but she was willing to see where she was going with this. "I guess...but if it gets weird I'm drawing a line."

Caroline was so excited she jumped up and turned on the bedroom light. The way Max shielded her face that light had hardly ever been turned on. "Come on, Max, you're not a vampire!"

Max could barely open her eyes, "You really came here to kill me didn't you?"

"Oh course not! Now take off your shirt!"

Max was surprised by this, Caroline was acting strange enough already, "Did you forget already about drawing a line?"

Caroline laughed, she really wanted to see her top less, "Max, I worry about you. Have you ever checked your breasts for anything? Like lumps?"

"No", Max scoffed.

"A girl should always check on her health. With magnificent breasts like the ones you have its very important. "

"I guess...you really think they're magnificent? ", she smirked. Caroline nodded and in a flash Max had her shirt off and a very tight double D cup bra hoisting up her girls. She was hesitant about unhooking her bra in front of the adult. Caroline was nervous as well, she didn't want to take this too far.

"That's fine, just give them a light squeeze...yes like that."

Max squeezed the tops of her breasts, Caroline tried not looking too amused by this. "When I first saw them, I thought they had to be fake."

"Really? They feel pretty real to me", Max joked, "You want to see for yourself?"

Caroline could feel her face turning red, this was getting to be more than she was expecting. "Oh my...", she had both hands out, just on the verge of filling her hands but Max held a finger up to her.

"You can look but you can't touch."

Caroline had to control herself, now she knew how guys must felt with endless teasing, "Max, I would never really."

Max smirked, she felt up her breasts, even sliding a hand under the bra cup, "I think it's all good."

"Yes", Caroline said watching her, a trail of sweat sliding down the side of her face. "I must say, that is a very beautiful bra, lovely red lace."

"My mom got it for me last year."

"Quite elegant indeed."

Max, thought it was funny how much she was gawking at it, "Do you want to feel it?"

Caroline beamed, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Max trusted her to only feel up the bra which Caroline did, gently stroking the fabric with her fingers. But out of nowhere decided to give one boob a full squeeze with her hand. Max gasped, not only unexpected but actually felt quite nice having it squeezed so hard.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!", Caroline chuckled, she squeezed the other one but more gentle. Max laughed, she couldn't believe she'd do something like that.

"Wow, I guess I had you all wrong", Max laughed again, "You're not so prim and proper."

"What, I can't have a little fun every once in a while?"

"Can I put my shirt back on now?"

"Yes but not that shirt. We need to find something that doesnt completely cover you up. You want to tease people the goods don't you?"

Max was intrigued by this, she got up and went into her closet. As she was rummaging inside something caught Caroline's eye. Something small and black on Max's shoulder. She rolled up a magazine of Max's and went over to her. Closer inspection it looked like a spider, a black widow. "Max, don't move!"

"Huh?"

Caroline whacked at her shoulder with the rolled up magazine only to realize she didn't get it. Max was ready to punch her until she realized what she must have seen. "It's a 3D tattoo of a black widow. "

"Oh...it's..."

"Awesome?"

"Yes. Aweome", Caroline thought it was still freaky, "That looks fairly new..."

"Oh...yeah I just got it a couple days ago."

Caroline knew this couldn't be good, "Did you get this that night you asked me to cover for you?"

"Uh...maybe."

"Max!"

"What? It's my money...kind of..."

"Nobody knows about this do they?"

"They don't have to like they don't have to know you groped my melons."

Caroline had her mouth wide open, "You're seriouslying blackmailing for that?"

Max was silent and looking quite serious for a moment but couldn't keep a straight face, "No. Whatever, I wouldn't tell anyone about that", she looked scared, "Just please don't tell my parents!", she begged.

Caroline folded her arms, "Alright then. I need to go grocery shopping, do you care to join me?"

Max sighed, "Alright, just give me a minute."

"Just promise me whatever you're picking out to wear is appropriate for shopping."

"Yeah, scouts honor", Max saluted Caroline as she exited.

 **More to come! See what else they'll get into.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following! Caroline and Max get a little closer after Max's birthday in this chapter.**

Caroline loved to see Max out of that dark dungeon that was her bedroom and out in the world. Seeing her show a little skin now and again was also very thrilling for her but not since she had the privilege of feeling those luscious weights on her chest. Caroline felt like such a creep wanting to see her naked, she kept telling herself that she needed to control these urges. When Max wasn't in school which seemed like often she went out with Caroline on her errands and was getting more confident about her body and what she wore; she did wear mostly black but she wasn't ashamed to show some cleavage every one in a while.

Caroline asked what she wanted for her 17th birthday as long as it wasn't illegal, "Well, shit, that rules out a lot", exclaimed Max. She did mention she wanted her to make her a chocolate cake and maybe some sexy lingerie as long as her Mom or Dad didn't see it. Caroline remembered seeing a sex shop not far from her apartment that could have some good ideas.

* * *

Afree work one evening she snuck over to the small, out of place X-tremley X-treme X-citement shop just off a street from the abandoned strip mall where all the bums and crackheads conjugate.

A girl with piercings all over her face saw her enter and was instantly thrown off by her appearance; Caroline was after all wearing an expensive tight leather jacket, large sunglasses to disguise who she was. She was very nervous being there by herself.

"Can I help you?", the woman watched her browse around cautiously, holding her purse tightly against herself, "We'll be closing soon."

Caroline approached the counter, overwhelmed by the phallic imagery all around her; she slipped the woman a slip of paper, "I'm getting something for a friend ", she said biting her bottom lip.

The woman smiled, she'd heard it all before and a woman like Caroline looked like for sure out of her element like a lot of the wealthy New Yorkers. "Sure. What's this?"

"Her measurements."

The woman had to do a double take reading the numbers, "What exactly is your friend looking for?"

"Well its her birthday and..." The woman showed her what they had on display, corsets and weird looking fetish gear. Caroline didn't really have a lot of time to decide, "What'll it be lady?"

"What do you have for lingerie?"

* * *

Max's siblings were skeptical of Max's new mood especially on her birthday. Max's mother did have a few words for her about what she was wearing, never thinking Caroline had any influence on her. She loved the cake that was made for her but wondered where her present from Caroline was.

Before she left for the day, Caroline handed Max a box wrapped in purple paper, "I hope you like it", she smiled and left her for the night.

In the morning when everyone was gone for the majority of the day, Caroline was tempted to go into Max's room to see if she opened her gift. To her shock, Max was still in her room. "Max?"

"I know...I should be in school...", she looked so sad, Caroline sat on the bed next to her.

"What is it? Didn't you like your present?"

"Yeah...but I could never wear that."

"Max...", she didn't understand how she could still have body issues. Caroline had an idea even though it was wildly innapropriate, "Would you wear it for me?"

Max felt nervous but knew she could trust her, "Ok, just wait outside", she sighed.

Caroline obliged and waited out in the hallway, it seemed to be taking Max an awful lot of time to come out but before Caroline could call for her she stepped out. There she was, this young girl with jaw dropping curves wearing a sexy purple laced bra and a purple g-string. Caroline had to make sure she didn't look like a complete idiot. Max liked the look on her face, it did make her feel better. She even did a spin for her, Caroline couldn't believe how good she looked.

"I really want some more of that cake."

"I have an idea. How about I teach you how to bake? We could make cupcakes."

"That sounds promising", she sneered.

"You can wear that for the rest of the day."

"Just this for the rest of the day?", laughed Max.

"Why not? It's just us here today."

Max pondered this, "I guess, no one else will see..."

Max was getting more used to wearing the lingerie, after a while of helping mix cake mix in a bowl she forgot she was half naked...well more than half naked. They put on music and danced and fooled around as they were loading the oven up and mixing more. Caroline was hypnotized by Max's shaking breasts and ass, an ass she never noticed before being so amazing. She pretended to spill cake mix on Max's naked ass, shocking her: Caroline of course said it was an accident but Max wasn't buying it. Caroline was horrified to see Max lift one of the bowls and hurl that chocolate sludge at her, no time to react as hee white top was stained. Caroline couldn't believe she would act like such a brat.

Throwing her top aside she had on a light pink bra that was many cup sizes smaller than her attacker. Max helped her out of her skirt, encouraging her to match her look which she did. Caroline spilled more mix onto Max but this time between Max's breasts making them both laugh nut soon realized that they would need to clean up soon.

Caroline had her arms around her carelessly pressed up against her, she saw the fire in her eyes and a mole on her face she never really noticed before. "Ugly aren't I?"

"That's a beauty mark", Caroline smiled feeling butterflies in her stomach but she didn't dare make a move; it was time to tell Max to clean up and get dressed.

Margaret couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. She came home for lunch and instead saw her sister and her maid baking in their underwear?

 **Hope you like it! More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More as promised! Getting closer and bonding. Please review! I also have a new chapter for my Jennifer's Body story: Jennifer's Bad Idea coming soon.**

Caroline still couldn't believe she went that far. She knew now that she had to draw the line before something serious happened. She likedid Max, she didn't want to screw up her life. It was fun getting messy with her but it needed to stop.

"Caroline, quick, come in!"

Caroline stepped into Max's room, she didn't plan on staying long, there was just so much she needed to get done that day. The first thing she saw was Max's bare ass as she bent over. Again Caroline was brought into temptation. Her creamy white bubble butt had on a newly bought thong, Caroline felt like she would need to slap herself.

"Wow, oh my!"

Max turned around and laughed, "I thought you'd like it."

"What?" Caroline thought the jig was up. Did she really know how she felt?

Max smiled so devilishly, "You always get so nervous around me when I show some skin. You're fun to tease."

Caroline placed her hands on Max's naked shoulders, "Young lady, am I going to have to put you over my knee?" She said this while raising an eyebrow.

"Damn. I can't tell if it's the accent but you make that sound pretty hot."

"You shouldn't joke about things like that. It's inappropriate. "

"Sorry. You seem to bring that out in me."

The seemingly sensual tone of her voice was drawing Caroline in, she was holding her closer, Maxs breasts pressing ever so slightly against her; that bra of hers must have been aching. Max couldn't believe how serious the older woman looked, almost as though she anticipated a kiss.

"I am a terrible influence" Caroline remarked.

Max shook her head, "You really helped me come out of my shell. I have a date this weekend."

Caroline was both alarmed and relieved by this news. "That's wonderful, Max. See what happens when you put yourself out there?"

Max had this huge smile on her face but she still felt unsure ever since she was confronted the previous day by a boy she hardly knew. "I'm nervous...like really nervous."

"Oh, Max...you'll do great!"

"But..."

"You must have confidence in yourself now. A year ago you wouldn't even wear anything without a hood."

"It's easier when I'm with you, I still get stage fright I guess. Bitches in the halls are always glaring at me. "

"Well, we all can't be as gifted as you, Max."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked this more seriously causing Caroline to stammer out an answer.

"I see a girl much like myself trying to fit in" She looked her over, her heart racing.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't think I look trashy?" Caroline shook her head no, "A whore?"

"Heavens no!"

"Well what did you do when you were my age?"

"Well...a long time ago to become more comfortable with my body I used to pose nude..." Caroline was regretting telling her this.

Max widened her eyes for a secone, "You posed nude?"

Caroline looked away from her for a second, a moment in her life she rarely thought about, "I was young and really needed the money."

"Wow…that's…"

"It wasn't pornography. Though you wouldn't always know it."

"So you think I should pose nude?", an impressionable Max asked.

"No. Not what I'm saying", Caroline smiled, "It does pay well though."

Max's eyes lit up, that's all she needed to say, "Where do I sign up?" Caroline had to remind her she wasn't 18 and could get herself and a lot of people in trouble for doing that. She did have the body of a 25 year old, an early bloomer. "When I turn 18 do you think you could take me to the guy who hired you?"

"I don't know, Max…"

"I know a lot of these dudes are shady but you did ok, right?"

"It's not that. I don't even know if he has the same studio in London. You would definitely be an excellent subject for him." Max was really liking the attention she gave her and always making her feel like a 10. As much as she hated to get back to work, Caroline had to and Max needed to get ready for her date. Max's parents had no idea their dark horse daughter had a date. Caroline didn't even know where Max was going, before she left late that evening she told Max to tell her everything the next day.

Max spent the whole day picking out an outfit and eventually washing her hair. Margaret was waiting for her out in the hallway wen she emerged with a towel wrapped around her head. "Sup, Marge?"

"Getting ready for your hot date?"

"How did you know about that?"

Margaret folded her arms, "At least tell me you're covering up."

"Are you jealous or something?" She brushed by her to get to her room.

"You're an embarrassment to this family", she scoffed.

Max couldn't believe her, "What the fuck, bitch?"

"You walk around looking like a slut and I have to hear all about it at school. So does Judy and Micheal."

"I don't give a shit."

"It's Caroline, isn't it? I saw you two in the kitchen."

"What, were you spying on us? That was nothing."

"That was disgusting. I'm telling Mom and Dad."

"Listen, little Miss Tattle-Tale, if you say a word I'll tell them what you've been up to", she was frightening in her speech, like she was about to lunge at her sister's neck.

Margaret tried to be act tough but she wasn't sure what kind of dirt Max had on her, "Like what?"

"You've been sneaking money out of Mom's purse. I know that."

"She let's me borrow form time to time."

"$500?"

"Bitch!" Margaret fled to her bedroom, slamming the door. Max just shrugged this off, she wasn't ashamed by how she acted.

* * *

Middle of the night and all Caroline could think about while in bed was how good Max's butt looked in that thong. She hadn't been sleeping the best on the last couple of nights, perhaps it was guilt. As she lied there drifting in and out of sleep her phone vibrated next to her on her night stand. Max's picture graced her screen, however she got her number she did not know.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, I need your help!"

"Max? It's late, where are you?"

"Please you have to come get me!"

Caroline sighed, "Ok, just tell me where you are."

The last thing she needed was driving out after 1 o'clock looking for a stranded Max. The address she gave her seemed sketchy, a neighbourhood she wasn't familiar with. She pulled up to a bar called Suzy's Legs, a neon sign displaying legs above a door where a line up of people were being carded; Caroline didn't see this as a very romantic place for a first date. She didn't see Max or at least not right away, she saw someone dressed all in black run up to her car and jump in.

"Max!?"

"Just drive!", Caroline began driving back to the Black's home but then Max said, "No, your place!"

"What? Why my place?"

"Please, Caroline?"

"What happened to you?"

"That guy who asked me out…he…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No but he just abandoned me there…I think someone put something in my drink…"

Caroline couldn't believe this and in some way blamed herself for the situation Max was in. A first maybe she thought she should take her to the hospital but decided she might be right in making her take her back to her apartment. She had to help Max out of the car and into her place which was easier said then done since Max was dead weight at this point. She said she wasn't feeling sick but she was drowsy. The couch was made up for her. "Why can't I sleep with you?"

"You're better out here, I'll get you some water." By the time she fetched the water and returned, Max was passed out. Caroline didn't know exactly what she was going to do, she had this voluptuous teenager passed out and potentially drugged in her apartment, the daughter of her bosses. Now she had to think of a plan to get her safely home without anyone thinking she was out all night.

 **More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. We last left Max staying the night with Caroline. Will she get home in time?**

Caroline woke up feeling refreshed which was strange because she hadn't felt like that in a long time. She had the day off and for the first time didn't have any intentions on getting up or doing anything. Her bed was far too comfortable to leave but by 8:30AM she decided to stretch and walk out to the kitchen. She thought of what she could do that day, maybe all the things she made a list of before she moved to New York.

She did remember Max's date and wondered how it went. She walked through the living room and heard snoring, it scared her but she was far more scared once she saw who was doing the snoring. Max was asleep on her couch, the previous night was all coming back to her now. She knew she had to get Max home before it was too late. She gave her a few light shoves to get her moving but she only groaned. "Come on, Max! Your parents are going to realize you're gone!"

"Five more hours" Max said groggily. Caroline got on top of her and shook her harder until Max finally opened her eyes. At first Max's brain was trying to process where she was but more importantly why Caroline appeared to be straddling on top of her, "Oh, shit, did we sleep together last night?" Though she was joking it was funny seeing the panicked look on her housekeeper's face.

"Max, y-you crashed on my couch last night. I need to get you home right now!"

Max almost pushed Caroline off the couch onto the floor with how fast she sat up. She was in full panic mode, she wanted to get back and forget the previous night ever happened. Caroline had to rush to get her clothes on and get into the bathroom. It was a mad dash to her car and to the Black's home; everyone had to be up by now but they might grow suspicious of Max's absence from breakfast. The old Max stayed in her room most of the day but the new Max had become more of a social butterfly. She still wasn't telling Caroline what happened, just that she wasn't hurt, no one tried to assault her but she did feel sick after taking a shot.

"Wait, you had one shot of tequila?"

"Yeah…it was my first time."

"Ok, that seems normal. I still don't understand, what happened to the guy you were meeting?" Max just stared out the window, her usual pissed off look only with a lot more scowling. Caroline parked a block away from the house just to be safe. They jumped a fence to get to the backyard, Max needed a boost and almost fell flat on her face. Caroline wondered if Max would be able to climb the wooden panelling for flowers and vines to reach the roof of the house. Max reminded her there was a ladder in the garage. Both retrieved the ladder and placed it under Max's window.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Caroline asked. She couldn't help but place a hand on the troubled girl's face.

Max half smiled, she still found it weird how much she cared about her, "Yeah, don't have a panic attack over it."

"I'll see you soon. We can talk." Maybe what happened next was an impulse, so much time bottling her emotions but Caroline moved in and kissed Max, not on the lips but the corner of her mouth. Both stood there for a second and then Caroline finally said, "Gotta go!" she jumped the fence and fled back to her car. Max was finding it hard to get moving. She watched Caroline run away in fear after kissing her goodbye which she was certain wasn't the usual thing that most people across the pond did so sporadically.

She shimmied up the ladder and into her room. She thought maybe she could just crawl into bed, almost 9:30 so not too bad for her. She removed the covers and nearly screamed. "Margret, the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I knew you were with Caroline!"

"Keep your voice down!" Margret got out from under the covers and stood up, looking quite confident, "I just stayed the night at Caroline's ok? I went to a bar and it…well it sucked."

"Yeah, right, you mean this date didn't involve you stripping for older guy or older maid."

Max rolled her eyes, "He wanted to screw in a stall and I said no, alright?"

"Wow. I guess you have some self respect after all…I'll go down and get rid of the ladder."

"Huh? You're helping me?"

"Yes and after you go down and have breakfast you are going to tell our parents that Caroline made an inappropriate advance on you."

"Huh?"

"I saw her. She kissed you goodbye."

"It was nothing. It wasn't sexual. She's my friend."

"I saw the look on your face. Caroline must really be pathetic. She's likely been fantasizing about you from the start."

"That's not true! Get out! Get out of my room!"

Max sat on the bed in a huff, she couldn't believe her sister. Now she had to make sure Caroline still had a job Monday.

 **More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Max has been blackmailed but is there anyway out of it? And what about that kiss? Please review!**

"Where's Max?" Mrs. Black asked who helped set the table.

"Oh, she's coming down" Margaret said sourly.

Max walked downstairs, before she left her room she was thinking of making a daring escape which would be more daring after Margaret moved the ladder.

"Nice of you to join us, Maxine" Mister Black said as he looked over the clothes she was wearing; she hadn't change so she still looked like she was going to a club. "Margaret mentioned something you wanted to tell us."

Things were getting super awkward now, all eyes her and Margaret was clearly loving it with this shit eating grin. "Uh…" Max was in no way going to tell some bullshit her demented sibling came up with. Caroline and her were a thing? That's ridiculous.

She thought back to the year she had known her. The weirdness she had being alone with her in a room, how she cooked with her in the kitchen…how they stripped down and had a fight with the icing sugar and frosting… _"That was maybe a little weird…"_ Max thought. Feeling her breasts for lumps, _"Weirder."_ That kiss was out of nowhere but for some reason it was all starting to make some eerie sense.

"I have to go!" she immediately left the table, practically ran out the front door. No one knew what she was up to or what news Margaret thought she had. Margaret decided not to tell them, she might be able to use this blackmail further down the road.

Max buzzed Caroline's apartment.

"Hello?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, it's me, we need to talk!"

"Max? What on Earth are you doing back?" this was supposed to be her time, her day, she had enough of Max Black for one week.

"Please, this is important!"

She was buzzed in finally. She ran up the stairs, Caroline heard her and timed opening the door perfectly; she was wearing her house coat. She saw how stressed the teenager looked, she was out of breath, running the whole way there. "You have no idea how much I hate running."

Caroline sighed, "Max, what is happening? I went through all the trouble taking you home."

"Are you attracted to me?"

Caroline wasn't sure how to react, she simply laughed, "What?"

"I'm serious…"

"Is this…is this about the kiss?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh" she laughed, "That's just how we say goodbye and hello…in London."

Max lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

Caroline tried her best to sound serious, being English it was easy to convince, "Yes. To friends of course."

"When we stripped in the kitchen?…"

"That was all about you…I mean, I just wanted to help you loosen up."

"Oh…" for some reason she thought being reassured she wasn't in love with her would put her in a better mood but it didn't, in fact she felt a little disappointed.

"Are you alright?"

"You mean, you weren't just trying to get a look at my knockers?"

Caroline laughed abruptly, "Max, this is a knocker" she knocked on her door knocker. "We don't have that kind of slang in England."

"But…"

"You are a beautiful girl" she placed her hands on her shoulders, "If I was to be with a woman you would be at the top of my list…even if I was it would be very inappropriate. Not just because you're still technically a minor but also a client's daughter."

"You really would?" Max smiled, it was infectious, Caroline couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, my dear. You would most certainly be my type."

"You'd be my type too" Max hugged Caroline around the waist, getting much closer now maybe getting too into the moment. "Margaret's trying to blackmail me."

"What?" Caroline felt like a bomb had just been dropped, "What do you mean? Does she think…is this why?"

Max rolled her eyes, "She saw you kiss me."

"Don't worry about that little bitch!" Caroline saw the wide eyed look on Max's face; it was cool to have an adult on her side. "I know for a fact she's been seeing a teacher."

"What? No way!"

"Way." she ran into her apartment and into her apartment. She came out with a note. "I found this, it's unfinished. At first I thought it was yours but the writing was too…fancy."

"You kept this? Ew, she's having an affair with . He's like 45 and going bald. He's got a fat gut…he does have an accent though."

"That's usually all it takes" Caroline chuckled.

"Thank you so much, this will shut her up" she hugged Caroline, "Are you still going to take me to the beach?"

"Sure, only 4 more months and we might have some decent weather…"

Max ran home to show Margaret she had the note but not without making a few photo copies before. She was pissed of course, she wouldn't say anything about Caroline as long as Max never showed the note or spoke to their parents or anyone else about it.

* * *

Months went by and Max knew the beach was coming as well as her 18th birthday which Caroline was paying attention to as well; she spent many nights pleasuring herself to dreams she had to Max wearing a bikini with those buns out.

Soon dreams became reality and Max agreed to go with her in such revealing swimwear. She turned more than a few heads. Caroline got some looks too by a young teenage boys which was a little weird but she was wearing a two piece.

"Wow, this is great! I'm so glad we did this!" Max exclaimed.

"Suns out, buns out!" declared Caroline.

Max forgot all about that boy she was supposed to be with the whole night at the bar, he disappeared from school it seemed. A girl about 9 or 10 was staring at Max, she looked scared and lost. Max bent down to talk to her, "Hey, are you lost?"

The girl pointed to Max's boobs, "Those are so BIG." Max and Caroline both looked at one another, it was hilarious to see the girl so shocked but then she poked one of Max's boobs and said, "It's unnatural."

Max covered her breasts and jumped back, "They are natural you little…"

"Now, Max, take it easy, she's just a little girl."

The girl looked up at Caroline and smiled, "Yours are as flat as a board!"

"Why you little…"

"Caroline, she's a little girl remember?" smirking.

The girl's mother ran up to her, "Jessica, what are you doing over here?" she didn't notice both women standing there at first. She gave Max such a dirty look and then she walked off dragging her daughter by the arm. The girl looked back at Max and Caroline.

Both Max and Caroline heard her say, "Obscene whores!" They looked each other and scoffed. Somehow they both knew what they had to do, it was like they could read the other's mind.

"Hey, Miss!" Caroline called. The woman stopped and looked back.

Max bent over and pulled her bikini bottoms down, mooning her. The woman shielded her daughter's eyes. Caroline spanked Max's behind, only to make the woman angrier.

"Harder, Caroline!" Max teased.

"Oh yeah!" Caroline said in a deep voice.

The next thing they did was maybe too far. They held each other close, closed their eyes and stuck out their tongues, not so much a french kiss but a sword duel with tongues. Both were almost immediately grabbed and escorted off the beach for their behaviour. It could have been worse, they could have gone to jail.

Caroline drove them home. Both thought the whole thing was pretty funny and didn't really regret any of it. "Well, at least you got some sun."

Max laughed, "Yeah…you're really good at that you know?"

"What?"

"Spanking. At least now I know I like it."

"I didn't think I hit you that hard."

"Caroline, you grabbed a handful!" Caroline's mouth was agape, Max was loving the look of horrified shock on her face.

 **More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max and Caroline discuss their "relationship ."**

The whole beach experience brought them closer together, it was some very naughty fun for both of them. "We should totally kiss in front of Margaret" exclaimed Max.

"Max, no!" Caroline said.

"Come on, that bitch is such a goody goody."

Caroline sighed, "Yes, she can be annoying."

"So let's show her she doesn't mess with us."

"Hmm ok I know what to do."

They parked in front of the Black home. They sat there waiting for Margaret. "Look, she's coming!"

Margaret was just exiting the front door. Caroline stuck her tongue out as she did on the beach, Max followed. Margaret didn't notice them so Caroline honked the horn. Margaret looked over to see the two slapping their tongues. She was mortified, she shrieked something but it was hard to make out. she retreated inside of the house.

Both women laughed at her. "Wow, what a loser!" laughed Max. "We should totally do this more often. "

Caroline frowned, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Especially when your parents or anyone else is around."

"I think you're just jealous because I can totally beat you."

"What?" Caroline asked sternly, "You think you can out tongue me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Why you little hussie!" Caroline gave her a playful push.

"Caroline, be honest. You want me" Max smiled widely.

Caroline had her mouth opened, she pretended to be more shocked at the accusation. "I don't know where on Earth you would get such an idea. We're...friends."

"With benefits" Max teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Good friends and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Tell me this. Did you like spanking me?"

Caroline decided she couldn't let that part of their beach day go. "Yes!" she giggled with a huge grin, exposing her white teeth.

Max was certainly feeling more confident now, it would help more though if Caroline told her what she wanted to hear. "You'd fuck me wouldn't you?"

Caroline couldn't stop smiling, "Yes. Ok? I'd fuck your brains out!"

"Wow. You are not the stereotype I thought you were. Besides the accent I would never know. It's also good to know not all British people have bad teeth."

"OK. You better get inside you naughty girl" Caroline teased.

"Why, are you going to spank me?"

"I just might!"

Max jumped out of the car, Caroline unbundled her seat belt and ran after her. It was fun being innapropriate with her, mainly around people.

"This will be our thing" Max told her.

Caroline wasn't so sure.

* * *

That night Caroline received a call at 2am.

"Hello?" She asked groggily with an eye mask on. All she could hear was heavy breathing coming from the other end. It was difficult to tell if it was male or female. When she confronted Max about it the next day she denied it.

The calls continued for the next 2 weeks.

* * *

Caroline was cleaning up in the kitchen. Max was getting ready for school. She only had one thing on her mind and she thought she'd share it, "You get to fuck me on my birthday! "

Caroline was taken completely off guard as she was dusting and knocked a vase off an end table. "WHAT?" She quickly grabbed the vase before it crashed on the floor.

"Hey, great reflexes!"

"Max, you need to stop joking about that!"

"Who said I'm joking?"

Caroline groaned. "NO. Really. Stop."

"Why are you being so uptight?", Max forced her into a hug.

"It isn't normal to be saying such things about one's maid. "

"Yeah. But nobody else has a maid like I do."

Caroline did like how sweet she was being but quickly retreated once Max stuck her tongue out like a dog. "We're going out drinking this Saturday."

She ran out the front door before Caroline could argue. Caroline knew it meant nothing, she was a grown woman, she wasn't even considering going drinking with young people. But she knew she needed to keep an eye on Max, she had to make sure she got home safe, it would bother her all night.

* * *

There she was carpooling Max and her friends to some house party. They picked up beer on the way, the cashier asked her for ID but not Max which they both thought was flattering. Max's friends thought it was cool she had an older woman take her places.

Caroline felt guilty getting alcohol for minors but at the same time liked being the cool adult so you can see her delimma.

The house party looked a little out of hand, walking in Caroline felt like a Narc. She had to refuse offers for beer because she was the deignated driver; there was so much marijauna smoke in the air she was getting a contact high though.

"One drink!" Max presented her with a plastic red cup.

Caroline knew she'd fall under peer pressure she always did. One drink. She downed it quickly. Someone offered her another one which she thought couldn't hurt...

"Caroline!" Max shouted over the crowd of loud drunk people.

2 hours had passed, everything was a blur to the blonde. She was dancing frantically on top of a table. Max took it upon herself to get Caroline down, she pulled her by the hand to an empty room where they could talk.

They sat on a queen sized mattress, neither could stop laughing. "Jeez! You need to slow down!"

"What are you talking...hic..about!" Caroline was way gone by this point.

"You're wasted out of your mind!" Max laughed.

"And you brought me in here to just 'talk' right?" She winked.

"Yes" Max looked at her strangely.

"You mean you don't want me to grab your jubblies?" She stuck her hands out in the air teasing her. "Or maybe you're looking for a rematch!" she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Max wasn't nearly as drunk as Caroline but this was too good to pass up.

She stuck her tongue our and closed her eyes. Both slapped their tongues around freely. Caroline had quite the grip on her, she had her tongue in her mouth now, pinning it down but Max soon had the upper hand or upper tongue. It was like ballet how they worked around in each others mouth. They finished with a simple kiss. Both opened their eyes, leaning back and smiling.

"Where do you think you're going?" Caroline asked, pulling her back in.

 **Thanks for reading! More soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Caroline thinks she has the perfect birthday present for Max but will it be a disaster?**

Caroline ' s head was spinning when she woke up, felt so worn out, her head pounding. She couldn't remember ever feeling this hungover, maybe when she was a teenager but maybe not even this close. She wasn't even sure whose bed she was in but she had to get out of there, that's all she was determined to do. She moved slowly, no one was next to her but that side of the bed looked lived in.

She was out of the bed and making her way to the door quietly when suddenly the door opened. "Hi, Sleeping Beauty!" Max carried a tray into the room; she was wearing one of Caroline ' s shirts, it almost reached her knees.

Caroline looked around frantically looking for her purse, "I'm in your house? Oh no! This is not good!"

Max laughed, "You're in your room right now!"

"Oh...I thought those satin sheets looked familiar" she chuckled at her confusion. "But what are you doing in my shirt?"

"I just thought it was tradition to wear something of the person you slept with."

Caroline ' s look of dread only delighted Max further. "What? What?"

Max laughed, "I'm messing with you. Relax!"

Caroline looked her up and down, "I guess it does look better on you."

Max placed the tray on top of the bed, "Maybe it's time you gave me a key. I've been over here enough."

Caroline laughed but she still felt uneasy with Max there, "Nothing happened last night? I didn't take anything too far?"

Max simply shrugged, "You were pretty out of it. I drove you back here and put you to bed."

"Oh. Thank you" she said reassured, "I didn't make a fool of myself did I?"

"Oh yeah" Max laughed. She left the room to get ready to go back home. Caroline felt relaxed knowing nothing happened between the two of them. Max came back into the room with her coat on.

"Your 18th birthday..." Caroline began.

"Yes. What about it?" Max's eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"I have big plans for you."

"That's it? No hint?"

Caroline just smiled, "Oh, don't worry you'll like it."

"Well now you've got me hyped. There's no way that whatever you have planned will live up to my expectations." Max crossed her arms and pouted.

"Max, you have my word."

Max could only guess what the hell it could be, she had some ideas but it was mainly something her own filthy mind would come up with and nobody else; she was also keeping hers and Caroline ' s passionate kiss a secret. She couldn't stop thinking about that night and wondered what would have happened if things went further.

* * *

It was the big 18. Caroline picked Max up from school. Max was wondering why she was being so quiet. They were driving for a solid 10 minutes when Max finally had enough, "Are you going to kill me and throw my body in the harbour? What's with all the secrecy?"

"Don't worry. We're almost there" said Caroline as she weaved in and out of traffic. Max was beginning to think this was all an elaborate joke and she was taking her to Chuck-e-Cheese or something.

They arrived at an art studio, not many people or cars around which only added to Max's worries. Caroline unbuckled quickly, "Come on!" She exclaimed, seemingly more excited than the birthday girl.

Caroline hooked her arm around Max's and led her to the front door. She knocked twice and almost immediately a man about 40 opened up and greeted her, almost pushing Max aside as he kissed both of Caroline ' s cheeks.

"Jaques it's so great to see you!"

"Caroline, it is always a pleasure " he spoke in a French accent. Max was feeling excluded until Caroline finally remembered she was there.

"Oh, this is Max" she said with a laugh. Max smiled, maybe a little too forced. "She's the girl I was telling you about. "

"Uh, yes" he said looking her over, "Why don't you too come inside."

They stepped inside of the large space. Cameras and lights set up in front of a backdrop. "I thought you said he had a studio in London?" Max whispered.

"He does" whispered Caroline, "But he just setup a new studio here. Great luck, huh?"

Jaques called Caroline over to his desk, Max was left to look around. "So what do you think, she's beautiful right? "

"I'm just not too sure about her" Jaques said with a hand to his chin. He watched Max as she moved around the space.

Caroline tried to look at Max from her perspective, "What do you mean?"

"Hmm...Not sure. I just don't think she'll work."

Caroline finally clued in and yelled over to Max, "Max take your coat off!"

Max did so and showed she was wearing a tight black tank top and jeans and displayed curves that Jaques was drawn to. "Ok, now I see it."

He decided to do a test run with Max, getting her to stand in front of a backdrop while he went through a roll or 2 of film. "Get in there with her Caroline!"

"Jaques, I don't do that anymore. This is supposed to be just for Max!" She said with her hand at her hips.

"Come on, Caroline, it'll be fun. Besides it will make me feel more comfortable" she pleaded.

Caroline decided to go with it, posing next to her wouldn't do any harm she guessed. She didn't think she really had the right clothes on but as she went along with Jaques' instructions she started to get her groove back.

"Now let's lose some of the clothes."

"Wait, what?" asked Caroline, "There's no way I'm doing that, Jaques!"

"It'll be fine" Max said eagerly lifting her top off.

"Max, you know you don't have to be naked."

"Yes she does!" Jaques interupted.

They were both allowed to cover their breasts with their hands. Caroline couldn't believe she was going along with this. Her bra was off and her hands were covering her breasts, but she didn't dare face Max; Max looked like she was hiding melons while she was hiding plums. "Come on don't be shy!" He laughed. Caroline couldn't even make eye contact with Max, they eventually settled on standing back to back.

It seemed like things were winding down but then two women came with buckets of blue paint. "What's that? Is that body paint?" Max asked.

"Jaques I am not doing that. I don't do nudity!"

"It's not nudity, Caroline, it's body paint!" He chuckled.

Max nudged her, "This is going to be fun!"

A woman dragged her against her will to the back room. What felt like hours she emerged to applause from Jaques, but it wasn't for her, Max was there completely covered head to toe. She couldn't close her mouth at the sight of her. Her body was stunning in light and dark shades of blue; even though this wasn't exactly how Caroline pictured seeing her boobs for the first time they looked fantastic especially her nipples with the dark blue.

Max laughed, "You look like that alien chick from Avatar. "

"And you look like a pornstar version of that alien chick from Avatar."

"That's what I was going for" said Jaques.

He got them to pose in front of a new backdrop, standing and lying next to each other. He kept saying "Get closer! Get closer!" Caroline wasn't sure what he meant, how much closer could he possibly mean?

"Now put Max's breasts in your hands, Caroline!"

Caroline was appalled, "I am not doing that!"

"Caroline, it's for art" Max said looking genuine happy; Caroline couldn't say no to that face,,she was still a little hesitant though. She tried to be gentle grabbing onto those soft things, at first afraid she was squeezing them too hard.

"Now look deeply into each other's eyes. Intimate like you want one another" he instructed.

Maybe this was a porno, that's what both girls were starting to think. He didn't ask them to kiss but did ask Max to press her breasts into Caroline 's like they were competing. Max did so and didn't break eye contact with Caroline. Both gasped and moaned a little as they touched, it was cold and their nipples weren't helping matters when they made contact. This went on for nearly 20 minutes until finally Jaques ran out of film.

"That's a wrap, ladies!

Both women were relieved, now they could finally get this stuff washed off. The women who applied the the paint to them took them in the back room again to get washed off.

"Ugh!" cried Caroline as one woman scrubbed at her back.

"Whoa! Easy!" Max struggled to hold still as the woman scrubbed her ass. The woman cursed about it wasn't coming off. Caroline looked in her pocket size makeup mirror and started to panic as she tried to scrub her face but the paint was hardly coming off.

Max borrowed the mirror.

"My parents are going to kill me" Max said confidently.

 **To be continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Will Max and Caroline be blue forever? Please review!**

"Hold still!" Caroline had been scrubbing at Max's blue ta ta's for almost 10 minutes. "What the hell did they paint us with ink?" It was hardly coming off with the hot water she added to the sponge. After Jacques' ladies abandoned them they had to wash the body paint off themselves in a large tub big enough for the two of them.

"Maybe we can just soak in the warm water for a while" suggested Max. Caroline agreed and got in with her.

They lied on opposite ends, liquid soap added. Caroline neck deep in the water frowned at Max's predicament, she looked bluer than she did. "I'm sorry about this, Max. Jacques is supposed to be a professional."

"Well if we don't make it out of this we make some sexy smurfs" she joked; Caroline couldn't keep her eyes off of Max's blue breasts bobbing in the water, it was really doing it for her. "When our boobs touched did you get as turned on as I did?"

"Pardon me?"

"Come on, Caroline, drop down your guard for once."

"It was rather titilating" she snickered.

Max snickered thinking back to the feeling, "Our nipples touching..."

"It was nice..." Caroline sighed; was it time to come clean? After several minutes they got back to scrubbing with the sponges. Max cleaned Caroline breasts and was instantly aroused by the sight of her pointy pink nipples. Caroline gasped at the sensation of the water and Max's touch. The paint didn't have to be scrubbed so roughly from Max's bosoms. She was so happy to finally see the young girl's bare chest with those bouncing jugs. She shoved her face between them and slapped them back and forth with her face while making motor noises.

"Caroline?" Max laughed.

"I believe that's what you yanks call the motorboat!" Caroline exclaimed. This was heaven for Caroline, that's what Max soon realized and she was loving the attention. Max did the same to her but it lacked the same effect.

Max grabbed hold of Caroline's thigh, "Nice legs!"

Caroline grabbed hold of Max's ass, one hand getting quite a handful. "Nice ass, darling!" She gave her a slap and got to scrubbing. "Ugh! Yeah! Own that ass!"

"This is my ass!" Caroline cackled. Max squeezed Caroline's ass hard, it was tight, not as much junk in the trunk but she liked it. She brought the blonde in close, so close their breasts were touching, they both moaned in surprise. This was the moment Caroline was looking for only with more blue paint and a lot wetter. They locked lips passionately and it was at that moment they both saw an explosion when they closed their eyes. They got rougher, a tighter hold on each other, pulling at the others hair, growling. Kissing continued to get heavier.

"You wanted me...all along..admit it!" Max said out of breath.

"...Yes..." Caroline said in between gasps for air. The blue was off and it was time to drain the tub but both wanted to continue these new feelings. They looked at each other like sex crazed freaks, breathing heavily not taking their possessed eyes off each other. It was like a wrestling match now, both at their corners ready to strike.

"Think you can keep up with me?" Caroline teased.

"Bring it, tea bag!"

They swam at each other, Max's breasts pushed Caroline hard against the tub. Caroline wrestled with Max's tongue in hopes of distracting her, it did so she took the time to wrap her legs around Max's waist and spinning her around. Max struggled, she wasn't going down this easy. Caroline sucked on her nipples, playing with her hard nipples with her extended tongue. Max threw her head back in orgasmic bliss.

Caroline got Max out of the tub, pushing her . Max ended up falling on the hard concrete floor. Caroline was scared she might have actually hurt her. "Oh my God, are you alright!" She went over to help her only to be dragged down. They were rolling on the hard cold floor now leaving wet imprints of their body behind and a trail from the tub. They ended up wrapping their legs around each other rolling around. They both got the extra naughty idea of scissoring. In position they thrusted hard into each other, bumping tacos. It was going on for so long that Caroline wanted to call it off, "Ok time to dry off, Max!"

"No way, I'm just getting wet!" Max spread her legs, Caroline couldn't deny that pussy. Max laid her head back and let Caroline work her magic with that tongue. "Yes, Caroline! Yes!" Max strained, "You're gonna make me cum!" She couldn't stop screaming, Jacques was bound to hear all of this, "AHHH!" She squirted in Caroline's face a her slender fingers entered.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get me off!" declared Caroline wiping her face. Max stood up and grabbed a towel. "What do you think you're doing?" Caroline stood up with her hands on her hips.

"We should continue this some place else" she smiled mischievously.

Caroline had her mouth opened a gap, "You mean you're going to keep me waiting?"

"Yup" answered Max smugly.

"Why you devil" said Caroline giving her another slap on the ass.

 **To be continued!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again! Caroline has made it clear about her feelings and now the gloves are off!**

Max was pushed onto Caroline's bed. Caroline ravaged her like an animal, ready to sink her claws into her. They were out of Jaque's gallery and back at the apartment in 10 minutes which drove Caroline crazy; the best thing about being back in their clothes was tearing them off again. Caroline didn't hold back, she was finished with that act. Max was shocked at just how confident she was so much so she didn't say anything when one of her favourite black shirts was torn off. Max of course got Caroline back by ripping her shirt.

"It's Miller time!" Shouted Max.

Caroline got her down to her underwear and saw just how wet she was but she needed Max to get her off pronto after leaving the gallery so quickly. She spread her legs and showed an intrigued Max the folds of her pussy; Caroline licked her lips seductively, prompting Max to go down on her. "Yessssss!" Caroline hissed. She loved Max's tongue, how far she was able to extend it and pleasure her, she licked her like it was something she had done a million times before. Caroline held her head in place as Max looked up at her and teased her pussy while making strange noises. "Fuck! Ah! Yes!" Caroline cried.

Max buried her face into that trimmed bush, getting herself covered in juices. She looked up at Caroline, turned on by her convulsions. "Yes, Max!"

"I knew you wanted me!" She laughed. She wanted to try different positions, as many as they could think of. Caroline wondered just how nasty American girls could be, Max's attitude was surprising. "Do you know what a 69 is?"

Caroline had to think, "I have an idea..."

"Good because I want to try it...do you know what to do?"

"No, I thought you did."

"But you're older you mean you never did that?"

"I'm from across the pond, the only positions I know are missionary and missionary."

Max rolled her eyes and sighed, "I really don't want to start a Google search right now."

"We'll figure it out I'm sure." Caroline said as she took hold of both of Max's breasts, moving them up and down and rotating them around and around. Max had an idea and ran out of the room without a word causing Caroline to wonder if she had to go to the bathroom. She cam back holding different sized zucini. Caroline's face lit up, there was only one thing she could possibly thijk those would be used for.

"They're no vibrating shower heads but they should do", Max smiled deviously. She picked a zucini to use on Caroline, rubbing it up and down her slit to get her aroused, tongue kissing her as she did. Max put the large phallic into her mouth, sucking on it, "I'm way to good at this." Caroline was getting turned on just watching her. Next came inserting the thing into Caroline which was a slightly tight fit but she could take it. Caroline couldn't believe that this was the best date she had in a long time, even the best sex. Max continuously pumped the zucini in and out, working up a sweat in the process. Max was getting wetter just watching and listening to the effects of playing with her maid. Caroline came but before she could do the same to Max she needed to calm down and rest for a minute.

Max pleaded her to use the other zucini on her even though it was slightly bigger which she interpreted as more fun. "Alright, dear this is your first time..."

"Bang me, Caroline!" Max commanded with laughter, "Let me have it!" She lied against the headboard and spread her legs. She was eager, Caroline used her fingers to stimulate Max which she liked and only now noticed how long and slender her fingers were. She did begin to realize the zucini was a little too big and Caroline was doing a pretty good job as is. "You know...maybe we'll use the zucini another time." Max tried not to look nervous and even though it was obvious, Caroline humored her and slid two fingers into her tight slit getting some unique grunts and moans from Max. Max was actually a lot easier to get off since she hadn't had this done to her before.

They were still horny, both moving around under the covers on top of one another; they didn't master the 69 however but they would leave it for another day. They spooned once they ran out of energy. "I could really use a cigarette."

"Max, no. Am I really that bad of an influence?"

"Well you certainly wanted me out of my clothes in a hurry" she chuckled. "Do you really think I could be a model?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

"There is one other thing I want to do..."

"Oh? You still want to 69?"

"No", Max grinned, "I want to move to England with you."

This startled Caroline, "England?"

"Yeah, your friend still has a studio there."

"You really want to move in with my?"

"Yeah...I really have to get away from my family."

Caroline was hesitant, "You really want to do that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong? Don't want to go back?"

"Well...I mean I'd like to..."

"We could work together" Max said naively.

"Yes..."

"Think about it..." yawned Max.

Caroline had a lot to think about. She still liked her job but things were complicated now so it could cause a strain but was she ready to leave and go back to her old profession?

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caroline and Max figure our their future and the consequences. Finale. Thanks for reading! You can also check out my other femslash stories like Give You Hell (Zombieland) and My Possession (Twilight). Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

"Thank you for meeting us, Caroline," said Mister Black.

"I'm terribly sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Caroline wasn't expecting to get called in on one of her days off, a traffic jam didn't help. Mrs. Black was very insistent that she come in right away.

The couple were sitting at the kitchen table when she entered, "Please sit down, Caroline," said Mrs. Black. Caroline obliged and listened closely. The kids were nowhere in sight so this had to be serious which only made Caroline worry.

"Caroline you've been with us for 3 years now;" Mister Black began to say; a tickle in his throat, "You have taken good care of the children and have provided for us in ways we were incapable of doing."

Caroline's ears perked up, "Are you firing me?"

"Yes," Mrs. Black answered bluntly.

Caroline's mouth was wide opened, jaw completely unhinged. Mister Black simply said, "I'm sure you know why."

Caroline was still in shock, she knew she had to say something, "Judy came to us, she said she's known for a while but kept quiet about it," Mrs. Black was glaring at her now, she was getting angrier every second since Caroline showed up that morning.

"I didn't want to believe it myself," Mister Black added. Caroline was still so confused about what this was, there was no way she knew about her and Max.

"I should have clued in the first week I noticed money missing from my purse but I guess I'm naive."

Caroline felt sick to her stomach, "But I didn't take anything from..."

"Judy never lies, Caroline. You know that," her voice sounded hoarse, she had likely been Cursing her name long before her unexpected arrival. "I thought it could've been Max at first but it only made sense when Judy came to me last night."

Caroline couldn't believe this, she was just lucky they didn't call the cops on her; they did threaten her if they ever saw her hanging out with the children, Anthony seemed to have a crush on her but she never picked that up not with a busty brunette in the house.

* * *

Max and her siblings were forced to go to the library, something about staying out of the house for a couple hours which seemed to be code for parent sex. Margaret seemed to be in an awfully good mood which irritated Max. They sat across from each other, Max skimmed a magazine while Margaret read some crappy romance novel.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's really nothing," she continued laughing.

"I swear I will clock you!," said Max trying to keep her voice down but was s hushed anyway by the librarian.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for when we got home but ok," she had such an evil smile, "Guess who won't be working for us anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Caroline is done. Finished."

Max wanted so desperately to lunge at her throat, "What did you do?"

"Shhh!"

"They think she's a thief. She's not going to jail but I bet she'll go back to where she came from!"

"Shhh!"

Judy walked over, "I'm sorry, Max. I did what I thought was right."

"How is getting Caroline fired right?"

"Margaret told me you were getting abused and it would be too embarrassing to admit the truth."

Max was ready to scream at this idiocy, she got up and left but not before tugging hard at Margaret's hair, "Butch!" Of course getting Judy on her side made Margaret have a greater advantage, it didn't matter what was said now.

* * *

Caroline had her ticket and bags ready she stood there waiting in the airport for a night flight back to London, this was the most difficult thing she had to do, all if those years were pointless. She knew it was best not to try and contact Max.

"Caroline!" Caroline thought she could hear Max's voice but she had to be hearing things, "Caroline!"

"Max?", she was running to her from a great distance. Caroline was speechless when Max threw her arms around her.

"You can't leave!"

"I don't understand, how did you know I'd be here?'

"Jacques. He said you were taking this plane. After I tried shaking down your landlord I went to him. He also told me you turned down his modelling offer! Like what the hell?"

Caroline sighed, "I don't want to ruin anything here with you and your family."

"Fuck them, you're my family! Just think of all the sexy times you'd be missing our on...I love you."

Caroline couldn't resist that or the face she was making, "I love you too."

"Plus I learned how to 69," her grin stretched our ridiculously. Caroline returned a naughty grin and embraced her, not as explicit as at the beach but people did stop to watch.

* * *

3 weeks later they were both in London with Jacques at his old studio.

"Are you sure this is right, Max?" Caroline lied on the floor, Max lying on top of her with her vagina in her face.

"Yeah, trust me, this will be awesome!"

"Ok, ladies, I am ready whenever you are," Jacques had his cameras ready to take as many angles as possible.

"You're absolutely sure you want people to see this," she asked Max; of course she was all for it but it just seemed a little personal.

"Hell yeah. I'm going to send this home to be put above the fireplace. I'm going to send Margaret copies. She won't believe how much money I'm making."

Jacques cleared his throat, "You won't get any if you keep stalling."

Max buried her face into Caroline's vagina and Caroline did the same, "That's it ladies! Caroline, don't be afraid to grab Max's ass! Squeeze, that's it!"

"Ahh!" cried out Max.

"Ugh!"stated Caroline.

"I don't feel the passion! I need to feel it!" They did did get into it, not taking their hands off each other and on the verge of climaxing. "Now switch!" Caroline got on top of Max and in no time they were having orgasms. Jacques declared it as his finest work. Max and Caroline had a long career ahead of them.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
